


The Gravity House

by FrostedForest



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Double Twin Power, Fluff, accidentally deleted this work so now I gotta re write it, au!, whats goin on?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedForest/pseuds/FrostedForest
Summary: ᴀ ʏᴇᴀʀ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜɪs ᴛɪᴍᴇ, ᴅɪᴘᴘᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀʙᴇʟ ᴀʀᴇ sɪᴛᴛɪɴɢ ɪɴ ᴀ ʙᴜs ᴇxᴄɪᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴏᴏɴ ʙᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴛʀᴜᴇ ʜᴏᴍᴇ, ɢʀᴀᴠɪᴛʏ ғᴀʟʟs, ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀʙʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪᴠᴇ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴜxᴜʀʏ ᴏғ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇᴍsᴇʟᴠᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇ ᴊᴜᴅɢᴇᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ...ᴡʜᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡs ᴡʜᴀᴛ?(Accidentally deleted my work lol it's the same don't worry-)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha has a crush, Confused Pacifica, Luz Noceda & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. ༺Fateful Day༻

**Author's Note:**

> ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ʙᴏᴏᴋ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇʀ, ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴍʏ ғɪʀsᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟ ʙᴏᴏᴋ, sᴏ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ɢᴏ ᴇᴀsʏ ᴏɴ ᴍᴇ, ᴀʟsᴏ, ᴇɴɢʟɪsʜ ɪs ᴍʏ sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ ʟᴇɴɢᴜᴀᴊᴇ sᴏ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴘᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ᴇʀʀᴏʀs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two special twins are on a bus, its summer time and they are on a journey to a special place, where? Gravity falls, their home.

**⊰᯽⊱┈Chapter 1┈⊰᯽⊱**

After a boring school year, two twins are excited to go back to what they now considered their real home, a small town in Oregon called "Gravity Falls" a lovely little town with great people, with interesting lives....really, interesting lives

"Ow Mabel!" Said Dipper as he accidentally got shoved, his twin sister, a cute girl who was in love with sweets sparkles and her pig, Waddles, sat beside Dipper in a bus, she accidentally elbowed her bother "Oh- sorry Dipper, Waddles is a bit excited" she said with a little giggle, a cute pig laying on her, it's eyes closed

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes, they felt the bus starting to move, excitement rising in their chests, finally, they would be back home, Mabel started humming happily as she moved Waddles little feet in the air, since he was laying on her back

"Do you think they missed us?" Asked Dipper as he was nervous, maybe they hated them now, or bill cypher came back! Maybe they realized how boring he is, or how- before he could keep on talking, Mabel giggled and said "Of course they miss us! They loved us a lot!" This calmed down Dipper a bit, he let out a sigh "yeah... Yeah your right, I shouldn't think those things" he said as he smiled at his sister, who always helped him when he started having mental breakdowns or panic attacks

"Thanks..." He said as he looked over at Mabel, smiling a bit "No problem bro-bro!" She said as she smiled, she was a bundle of joy, while he was a anxious and nervous teen, really different but somehow similar siblings

The bus ride was quite boring honestly, but in the end, they where still excited, they looked outside, it looked normal, as the city slowly faded into fields, which where filled with green, after a while, trees started to appear in the view, pine trees, which excited Dipper a lot, he wanted to know if Wendy still had his hat, like how he had hers

He smiled at the though, he smiled more when he took out what appeared to be a journal, but instead of being The Journal number 3 he always had, it was a different one, a new journal, he was writing! How exciting, he was going to write about things he would find that his uncle Stanford hadn't

He smiled as he opened the book, looking at the few pages he had written, one of them being of a literal cat fish he had found, a adorable creature, it was neutral in danger, kitten of the catfish where small, and many, literally about 50, makes where much more colored than the females, as well as having bigger find and whiskers, interesting thing is that they give birth to eggs, but the children drank milk, truly fascinating!

Dipper smiled a bit, who knows what weird thinks he might learn, he hummed softly as Mabel was actually helping him out in his studies, which was great, both always had each other's backs, he smiled softly and looked out the window, he was ready to go in this adventure, he truly was, not to mention, the world was filled with mysteries that he needed to unravel

Mabel smiled softly as she was extremely ready to go home, see how everyone is doing, maybe get another pet, see the mystery shack goat, and all of her friends, she was really happy honestly, maybe she would see Gruncle Stan! And uncle ford! She was really happy, she even made herself an owl sweatshirt at home

Mabel was humming softly, looking t the people around the bus, nothing too exciting at the moment, but that was fine by her, she was happy either way, she was interested in seeing how this summer would go, she now wasn't that interested in finding love, but if it happened? Well then that's absolutely great! Who knows what else was going on over at gravity falls

Mabel smiled at thinking of seeing her friends again, she missed Grenda and Candy a lot, and she was getting to be friends with Pacifica! Maybe she could get her to be her friend! She smiled widely at the though, that would be amazing! New friends are the best!!

But for now, who knows what would happen...

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°•°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

In a very different place, a girl was sitting down on her bed, curled up with what seemed to be a dog thing, who knows, it had a skull mask, the girl was extremely sad, hugging the small thing as she muttered in her sleep "I wanna go back.... Mami...te extraño..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first word, I hope it's ok lol, also I accidentally deleted this work so I'm making it again, so ya'll are going to get 9 chapters rn
> 
> Mami te extraño= Mom I miss you


	2. ༻Back Home༺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they are back, they walk through the forest and town to finally get there

**⊰᯽⊱┈Chapter 2┈⊰᯽⊱**

Mabel woke up quickly as she felt the bus stop, she and her twin brother had fallen sleep waiting to get back, home, with Waddles laying with them, she smiled softly and yawned, she tiredly woke up her brother dipper, still tired though "Dipper...where *yawn* here...." She said as she saw her brother shift and groan softly

Mabel smiled as she looked outside, she slowly woke up more when she saw "Welcome to Gravity Falls" and saw the huge lumberjack, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly excited and happy "Alright...let's get up" said Dipper as he stretched a bit

After getting their stuff, they got off of the bus, looking around, they couldn't wait to get back, Mabel smiled as she breathed in the air, and exhaling happily, the smell of pine wood and of wet grass, some wild mushrooms and more feeling her senses, it was a welcomed smell, she smiled, she missed this, a lot honestly

Dipper smiled as he looked around, he felt something push against his leg as Waddles accidentally pushed him a bit "Whoa-a" he let out as he grinned slightly, stumbling slightly back, but not falling, he got his footing back and smile, he heard some wood peckers, as birds flew around the woods, he smiled, the twins both grabbed their stuff, starting to walk towards the town, but mostly towards the beloved Mystery shack

After a while of talking and walking, Mable and Dipper started walking through the woods, Waddles eating some fruit he would find but still following them, they smiled at that, Dipper liked having Waddles in the family, Mable absolutely loves him, she likes just having him, playing around and more, and isn't bothered by any of his weird behaviors at all, and Dipper just liked seeing his twin happy

Mabel smiled brightly, she was excited, you could feel it radiating out of her, she had just realized something, she started running with her stuff

"Hey wait up-" said Dipper as he followed his crazy sister, not being the most athletic kid, this was a tad bit tiring, but he had to follow her

After a while of running, Mabel stopped on the top of a hill, Dipper catched up, and looked at what she was staring, his eyes shone brightly as he looked that, just a bit farther away, there where houses, and he could see a water tower with a muffin sprain painted on it, they where back, this was Gravity Falls

Both stared in awe, they both felt happy, they smiled as they stated, Mabel then whispered "Do you think they'll realize we got a growth spurt?" As she stared

"I- wha- pftt-" Dipper started laughing, this was the time they said something like, beautiful or something memorable, at least that's what always happened in fanfiction or in movies, but this is what Mabel had to say???

Mabel blushed out of embarrassment before starting to laugh as well, both twins where laughing in middle of nowhere, after a while, dipper stopped laughing, he had got teary eyed and was holding his stomach, it hurts a bit after laughing so much

"But yeah, he...he.. I think they'll *huff" notice" he said as he was trying to catch his breath, he calmed down after a bit and stood straight up again, Mabel smiled and nodded, Waddles just sat beside Dipper as he looked at them a tad bit confused

They smiled and kept walking, Dipper then said "Do you think they'll realize that we both are getting better looking?" He asked, before they both laughed, that was a recurring joke that was happening between the two, because of grandma always saying how good looking they where, literally every second she saw them

Mabel chuckled some more before saying "Why yes! Who couldn't think that when looking at my obviously good looking face?" She said before giggling, they loved to joke around

Dipper smiled and laughed a little, after a while of walking, they found a road, a dirt one but a road nonetheless, they decided to walk through there instead, but they would be walking on the side of the road, well, he would be walking, since his twin sister started skipping around

After a while, Mabel pointed out that they where about to get to the town, so shouldn't they hide who they are? Dipper smiled and thought it would be a fun idea, he then got on a hoodie, as well as her sister, and Waddles was bigger than before so Mabel and super didn't have to worry about him too much

Mabel smiled and said "Ooo~ should I act flirty so they don't know it's me?" As she looked at his brother, he chuckled and said "I'm not sure if you should do that-" as he smiled and laughed slightly

Mabel laughed as well as she then said "Oh! I remembered something, I made everyone a sweater out of their symbol in the..." She stayed quiet for a moment, but Dipper knew what she meant, she didn't look the most happy now, but she smiled again and said "Anyways! We should get there soon! Or...even better! It should be a surprise!" She said excitedly

Dipper chuckled and smiled, that sounded like a fun idea honestly maybe.... "I mean, we could..." He said with a smile, he then pulled his hood over his head "how does this look?" As he smiled, his eyes where obscured by the shadow of the hood, it was perfect

"Yeah! That looks good" said Mable as she smiled, doing the same, dipper fixed it for her as they smiled "alright, let's do this" he said with a big smile, maybe this would make everything more interesting

Dipper smiled more as they started walking faster, they where now in town, looking around they could see some new buildings, but over all it looked the same, they saw Roby, he looked different, he still was the dark teen boy like always, but he actually looked happy, and he looked older, he was texting someone, wonder who

Dipper smiled lightly at that, Robby seemed happy Mable was beaming, they smiled and walked to the mystery shack, humming softly as they did hey, maybe Soos still owns the place, maybe it looks better

"Do you think Gruncle Stan and Ford are still out? Or do you think they're back?" Said Mable as she pet Waddles head "dunno" said Dipper truthfully, he wasn't sure if they where still out who knows

They walked and walked, until they where back in the forest, they then saw at the distance something they started running, adrenaline pumping thought their veins, and they stopped, and stared, it was there...

The Mystery Shack

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°•°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

A girl was running, as fast as her nerdy legs could take her, hearing roars behind her as thumping could be heard loud and clear, she was out of breath, but either way kept running, she had to hide


	3. ༺The Mystery Shack༻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper have gotten into the shop, how will things play by?

** ⊰᯽⊱┈Chapter 3┈⊰᯽⊱ **

"it's the Mystery Shack..." Said Mabel softly, her heart racing, this was it, her home, what she actually called home now, they didn't fit in at home, and after...some complications, they hadn't had their best time back at home, but back here? They where heroes, they where loved, they where cared for, and they had friends, not to mention, it was always interesting here

Dipper nodded, they where here! More mystery, more information, family and friends, what he really needed in this stage of his life, he was soon going to turn 14, a couple of months and he and his sister would be, he smiled "let's go in then" he was slightly nervous honestly

Mabel nodded, she then had a great idea "Wait! What if we don't say it's us yet?" She said as she giggled slightly "then we could see how everything has been going without us!" As she smiled, she honestly didn't feel like trying to find love now, she was going to let what happened happen, so she wasn't boy crazy anymore, which was real surprising, for everyone

Dipper was surprised, bit he liked the idea, he smiled and chuckled "Let's do that, who knows when they will find out it's us" as he smiled at his twin sister, was was now chewing on an apple Mable had handled the pig, she then took them a bit into the woods and hid their stuff, she tied the stuff to Waddles collar, now keep in mind, Pigs eat meat, so if a pig is hungry, or mad, they can kill

She smiled and petted Waddles head, Waddles was still mostly the same as always, just going through a few things like the twins, Mable's parents trying to sell him to a butcher, Mable and Dipper barely saving him from death, him getting robbed by some old guy, and the old just tagging him, and trying to sell the poor pig, and Waddles attacking the man, escaping and accidentally ripping the tag off, giving his ear a small shagged look, making him look slightly dangerous

Thought he was still the sweet widdle ol Waddles thought bigger, still Mable's cute baby, she smiled and pet him "alright Waddles, guard out stuff like a good piglet ok?" As she softly pet him, he oinked in response, she smiled and said "Alright Dipper, we're ready" as she smiled, they both nodded and started walking towards the Mystery Shack

The first thing they noticed was of how great the place looked, still like they remembered it, but it was bigger, and a bit more clean, as well as looking actually maintained, they where proud of Soos, he was doing a good job, they opened the door, and they where met with a woman, she had red hair, and was wearing some black boots which seemed to be old but already broken and dirtied with mud, she had a few freckles in her nose and checks, but had more in her shoulders, she was looking through a phone, humming softly as she looked quite bored, she didn't look up to see the newcomer

"Welcome to the mystery shack" she said as super and Mable just nodded and walked in, checking out the hats and more, Dipper saw something that caught his interest, it was a hat like his from last summer, just that this one was black instead of blue, and had two pinecones, he couldn't help but pick it up and look at it, he smiled, it was last in stock, and he liked it so he was going to get it, after all, he missed his old hat

Mabel was interested in another thing thought, her eyes had fallen on a girl she had beautiful bling hair, which was tied up, she wore a purple fluffy sweater and was wearing some jeans, the girl was cleaning some stuff, Mabel stared, not saying anything as she then walked towards a bunch of plushies and found a cute llama one, she picked it up, she decided to buy it, thought the llama plushy had horns, it was slightly weird, but Mabel liked it so shush-

After a bit, the two twins saw no one other than Soos, they smiled at seeing him, he was looking like he had lost some pounds, he was a also wearing slightly but not really formal clothing, he also was wearing Gruncle Stan's hat, as well as a eye patch, he looked good, they smiled as they watched him, but making sure to make it so he wouldn't notice, he was smiling, seemed like he was shoot in the job

Soos walked over to the red haired girl, he then said "Hey du- I mean Wendy" as he scratched the back of his neck as he chuckled softly, gotta be professional you know? Hearing him say Wendy just confirmed Mabel's and Dippers internal theories about the girl, both of them excited

"Yes Soos?" She said as she looked over at him, smiling a bit, they seemed to be a bit tired, Mabel and Dipper didn't know why, they kept listening as Dipper made it so he looked like her was looking at his phone, while Mabel was supposedly looking at prices, not doing or saying much, both just listening into the conversation

"When where Stanford and Stanley going to get here?" He said as he tried to be professional, Dipper and Mabel where surprised and confused

"By about 40 minutes or something" Wendy answered as she sat up, she yawned softly as she then looked at the time "oh, um, I'm going to take my lunch break, tell her it's her shift" as Wendy smiled and nodded, Wendy got up and grabbed her stuff, and headed out

Soos walked over to the girl Mabel was looking at and talked to her quietly, Mabel still hadn't seen her face, nor had Dipper, they waited because they kinda needed someone to be there if they wanted to buy their items, of course Mabel had picked some candy, a switch blade, and ice cream, normal everyday stuff

They waited and saw that the girl sat at the register, they walked over, when they heard her voice, they knew it was her, they where surprised, she was here? Why was she working here? Why was she so nice right now? And where is all her money???

**(Girl's Pov)**

I sat down at the register, after talking to Soos, apparently Wendy went for her break, I sighed lightly, she always disappeared like that, I then saw from the corner of my eye two figured, both hooded, one was checking out a black hat, last one we had produces apparently, and the last one we would produce, so he was lucky to be looking at the last one

My gaze wandered over to the second one by their body structure, I guess they where female, if it wasn't obvious by their um...chest, it felt weird to think about if someone was a girl or a boy when you can't see their face, but I digress, I didn't really care about much at the time honestly, I just wanted the day over with, I needed sleep

I watched as I notice the two hooded figures just walk over to the registered, I smiled as usual and greeted then, said that I hoped they had a pleasant experience and stuff, I did want them to have a good experience, but I was just too tired to think about anything really, I saw the male cough softly and then talk, I swear I knew his voice, it sounded slightly familiar

"Hello, we wanted to just buy these items" as he gesture to the things he and the girl had, they where around my age, I noticed, I also saw that the girl had a stuffed animal and a switchblade, she was buying these, the switched blade looked really weird, like an ancient thing, a weird thing like the mystery shack wanted it to look like, but I just looked at the way she smiled, it felt so....familiar

I just shrugged the weird feeling and figured out the amount they needed to pay "This will be 15 dollars and .25 cents" I said as I looked back at them, the girl seemed to be thinking about something, as she payed for the things, the boy picked up the stuff and started heading out

The girl paused for a bit, I could see only one eye of hers, it was a beautiful hazel brown, I looked over to her, she bit her lower lip softly and smirked, man that made me feel few things, her hands resting on the counter as she leaned in slightly, making me feel like a nervous reck, a rare occurrence, "thanks sweetheart~" is what she said, in a teasing tone, I could feel my heart pounding as I looked over to her, I started stuttering some gibberish, having a mental panic attack

The boy appeared again, he called for the girl "Hey come on" he said as he looked rather confused

The girl let out a small pout as she then said "wish I could talk more, but I have to go, see ya cutie" she said as she winked with the visible eye, I could feel the heat on my face, why was she doing that??? Why was the girl er...flirting? I wasn't sure but one thing I was sure of was that my face was cherry red

The girl chuckled and started leaving, I wasn't sure what to do, I just stared off to space, trying to process what happened, I don't know why she did that, and I don't know how to calm my beating heart...

I heard Soos walk towards to me

"You ok Pacifica?"

"...yeah...I'll be fine"

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°•°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

A girl was panting, she was happy she could escape it, she grumbled under her breath, this was being quite hard to do, but everything for her friends, it was a interesting thing to do, but yeah, she was tired


	4. ༻The Stealing Owl༺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some actual character interaction XD

** ⊰᯽⊱┈Chapter 4┈⊰᯽⊱ **

It wasn't everyday that you heard throughout the town's people that _The Twins!_ The legendary Pines where back, it made everyone extremely excited, why? Because those two literally saved town, and where known by most people, so when Soos, Pacifica, Wendy and the people that knew them heard, they were beyond happy, they got ready to embrace the two twins when they came, they had to tell them everything

Pacifica was looking out the window, not really doing anything, she sighed softly, she just wanted to see those two goofballs again, they where people that actually helped her, she had started admiring them after they left, so much that she wanted to become a better person, but her parents disowned her, so she got her stuff (stealing some money from her parents) and got to the Mystery shack, where she had asked for a job and of she could stay for a bit, they agreed and she moved over to where the twins previously had been living, she had made herself at home in the middle of the room, since she didn't want to touch their once living space, but every now and then, she would crawl into Mabel's bed, and sleep there, since she was expected to have taken one of the beds, so it wasn't really a shocker she sometimes slept in the beds, she only had a mattress in the floor, a pillow and two blankets, she didn't like it at first, moving from a very rich life to staying in a little cabin

Pacifica didn't mind it, she had grown as a person, she had learned to save her money, to work hard, and to go to school, even if t was a public one paying for herself and doing everything on her own, she liked living here, she felt more free to do what she wanted, she watched out of the bedrooms window, she sighed softly, she wondered how those two where, did they miss them? Did they miss her? She wasn't sure, she hoped they did, but at the same time, didn't want them to miss her, they would be feeling down if they did

Pacifica sighed and walked over to the on plushy Mabel had left, and a bunch of Dippers theories and more she smiled softly "Where are you two...?" She said with longing dripping from her words

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°•°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

She looked over the boy, they where sitting in the woods, the boy was sitting on the ground, his hood off as he rested his hands on the floor behind him, looking up slightly, with his eyes closed, the girl smiled slightly and said "What are you thinking about Mason?" As she looked at him

His face scrunched up slightly, and looked over at her, clearly annoyed "it's Dipper. I'm fine Mabel" he said, she giggled, Dipper liked being called that, it was like as if it was his actual name, he always introduced himself as Dipper, and never really liked to talk to people about his name, why? Because Mabel had called him Dipper, ever since they could remember, and he liked his name, but his parents where never there for them, not really, and he always felt disconnected with them, not feeling as they where true family

But now, with his nickname Dipper, which he started using a lot more when they where headed to the Mystery shack the first time, he had friends, family, he was know as Dipper, he lived amazing adventures being called Dipper, when they went back home everyone called him Mason, and he just don't like it, he wasn't Mason, he was Dipper

Mabel chuckled softly "Sorry dipping sauce" she said as she sat down as well

Dipper rolled his eyes slightly and then said "why where you taking so much before?" Ad he looked at Mable

"What? I can't flirt with a girl once a while?' she asked as she chuckled a bit, Dipper just sighed and chuckled too

"You enjoy making people flustered don't you?" Dipper replied as he looked at his twin, he smiled mischievously

"Oh Dipper, you know I do" as she smiled a bit, she had become a bit more flirtatious, and she now has a bit more open mind, flirting with boys and girls, bit never taking it anymore than that, unless she felt something special between them, if not, ta ta! Have a good day, see you never!

Mabel had also become stronger and less needy and whiny, which was surprising, she also had learned to fight, she needed to keep herself and her nerd of a brother safe, this was not like her usual self, but it became her when she started growing, she found herself enjoying doing exercise and such

Dipper chuckled as he then started thinking, after a while, he said "should we....head to the Mystery Shack?" As he looked over to Mabel, he wanted to go and see everyone and be able to talk to them

Mabel smiled and nodded "yep! We just need to change first" as she then said "don't look" Dipper nodes and looked away, his back towards his sister as they kept talking "so, Anything you think will be interesting this summer?" As he waited for her to finish making sure nobody was around

"Of course! It's gravity falls, there is always something interesting" she said as she then said "I'm done changing, you can start" as she looked away, her back to Dipper, checking to make sure nobody was around, he got done as he looked over to Mabel

Dipper didn't feel ready, he sighed he could deal with it, they could do it, besides, they saved everyone, from a horrible demon, they could do this right?

Yeah, they where really wrong, there they where, standing outside the door of the mystery shack after hours, both nervous and not really sure of what they should do, Mabel knocked on the door, so now they waited, they waited to see who would answer, how they would respond, and more, they where just slightly nervous you couldn't tell by now

They head footsteps, slowly walking to the door, as some of the wood boards creaked underneath the person, they heard the door open, and they saw him, they immediately lunged and hugged him, all 3 of them hugging tightly

"Gruncle Stan!" Both of them said as they hugged him tightly, he smiled and said "hello you too" he was smiling

They walked in, Stan headlocking Dipper and rubbing his knuckles on his head, Dipper laughing a bit "so what have you two knuckle heads been doing?" As he then sat down on a couch, releasing Dipper, he was actually wearing clothes surprisingly

Both of them sat down nd told him about some of the things that happened back home, they told him they didn't like it back home at all, and where thinking that they wanted to spend every vacation here, Stan smiled q bit and nodded "it would be nice to have two weirdos here once a while" as he chuckled, both Dipper and Mabel smiling

"Oh, is that Waddles??" He asked as he looked confused, Waddles was sitting by Mabel, his lil tusks showing as he was bigger than before, but still seemed to be tamed

"Mhm! He grew up a lot!" Said Mabel as she hugged him "but he's the same ol' Waddles" as she smiled, Stan then chuckled softly, he then said "why don't you guys take your stuff upstairs? Oh, by the way, you guys Will have a roommate"

Mabel was already entering the room when she heard the second part, to late, door was opened, she then saw golden hair it couldn't be, could it? She walked over, the girl had turned around and was looking at her, clearly not expecting her to burst in like that, Mabel smiled and hugged her tightly, giggling softly "Pacifica!" She said as she felt excited and happy

"M-Mabel?" She asked in disbelief, she then smiled and teared up slightly "It's been forever dummy!" As she finally (slightly timid) hugged back, the embrace was warm and joyful, both of them hugging softly

"I know I know" said Mabel as she placed her arm on her neck "but I said I'd come back" as she chuckled softly, both girls smiling as they hugged each other softly, it was now quiet, but it was a comfortable quiet, the only noise was their soft breathing as they hugged each other

Dipper was downstairs, taking to Stan about his adventures, after a bit, Gruncle Stan then said matter of fact it "actually some things of mine and everyone else have been going missing, like your hat about a month ago, Wendy says that when she woke up, she saw an owl in her room, which graved your hat and flew off, some other people have been saying they have seen an owl" as he sighed "first my wife, and now an owl, why of course" ad he sighed

"Your saying, there is a stealing owl?"

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°•°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

She sighed, she had recovered a bit from getting hurt, she looked over at some things Owlbert had collected that she had kept, a clock, of a yellow triangle, the clock being in the middle of it, and a blue hat, she didn't know where they come from or anything as such, but these two things didn't sell, as well as others so Eda just gave it to her


	5. ༺Planned Play༻

**⊰᯽⊱┈Chapter 5┈⊰᯽⊱**

Dipper kept thinking about it, before he realized "wait...you had a wife!??"

"Oh boy that's a story for tomorrow"

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

Mabel smiled softly, they had been talking, and after a while, Mabel noticed that Pacifica had gotten a bit quiet, looking at the floor, her cheeks slightly pink "Is she blushing...?" Though Mabel as she then chuckled "hey, whatcha thinking about?"

This made Pacifica come back from zooming out, she started blushing a bit more, she stuttered out something before she sighed "this morning...um...a girl started flirting? With me??" She said as she looked confused, and nervous, and embarrassed and more

Mabel giggled slightly and said "Ooo~ something wrong with that?" As she leaned in, giving a questioning gaze, Pacifica blushed more, not knowing what to do

"I-I mean, it's just weird, that I'm not the richest or the best, and a person started flirting with me?? She umm...said some stuff that made me feel embarrassed and stuff" as she looked away

Mabel decided to tell her, because why not? Let's make her more embarrassed shall we? "Oh, yeah, sorry about that, that was me" said Mabel, as she giggled a bit

Pacifica started stuttering not knowing what to do or say, after a bit she squeaked out "t-that was y-you?!!?" As she looked at her, clearly embarrassed

"Mhm~!" Hummed Mabel in response as she then giggled a bit "and you acted so cute!" Pacifica looked so embarrassed now, her face just becoming more red as she then grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it, making Mabel laugh more

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

**(Slight gore warning!)**

"-and after that, I ripped off its tentacle, the thing had it's horrible suction cup on my arm, so I had to cut if off, the unattached limb squirming disgustingly as it's white blood dripped" said Gruncle Stan as Dipper took notes, really interested in this as usual

"How did the blood taste again?" Asked Dipper as they where talking about a huge sea monster Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford had fought in their journey

"Well, the thing tasted kinda like-" before he could finish, Mabel appeared and hugged Gruncle Stan again, smiling

"Gruncle Stan! Why didn't you tell us that Pacifica would be over?!" She said as she smiled widely, Dipper was surprised about that, since it was around 9:00 pm, so shouldn't she be back at home?

"Oh, she lives here" Said Stan as he looked over at Dipper, both of them gasped in surprise, this was new! They then said at the same time "Really?"

Stan nodded as he said "she got a job here, and pays rent, she just lives here now" as he then yawned a bit, it was getting around the time for them all to go to sleep, he ruffled their hair a bit and said "alright alright you two, go to bed, you two will need some energy for tomorrow" as he chuckled and popped his back, he then walked to his room to sleep

Dipper looked over at Mabel and shrugged his shoulders and said "let's go then" as he walked upstairs, he knocked on the door and heard a familiar "Come in" from inside the bedroom, he smiled a bit as he opened the door, Mabel had taken her clothes and was changing in the bathroom, so he and Pacifica could now talk about anything

"Hello" said Dipper politely as he smiled at the blond girl, who smiled softly as she waved in response, her face was slightly pink, but Dipper decided in just ignoring that

"Hello Dipper" she said happily, looking at the boy, she stood up and walked over to him, giving him a hug, Dipper smiled at the warm embrace, and hugged back

"Aww that's cute" they heard as they turned around, Mabel was standing in the doorway, wearing some comfortable shorts and a shirt, she yawned and stretched, this made Dipper and Pacifica blush by what Mable said, they separated and looked away, they where both blushing out of embarrassment, or, at least Dipper was

"What?" Said Mabel as she smirked, she then walked over to her bed, and laid down, snuggling down a bit and closing her eyes, it was clear she wanted to sleep

Dipper sighed, he went to the bathroom and went to change, and when he disappeared, Mabel opened one of her eyes, looking towards Pacifica, who was looking down embarrassed

"What's the problem Pacifica?" Said Mabel as she looked at the other girl, who just turned a beautiful blushy red "n-nothing it's just..." She looked away embarrassed "I don't have pajamas..." As she looked down, again, her face red, Mabel was confused

"Wait, so how do you...- oh, you don't wear clothes and just stay- oh I understand" said Mabel as she got up, and walked over to her bag she hadn't unpacked, she dug into it and pulled out a fluffy nice light blue shirt, and some purple leggings, she walked over to Pacifica and gave them to her

"T-thanks" she said, she was really embarrassed, she then hugged Mabel happily, after Dipper got there she went to change, he then said "Mabel, I found something..." As he looked at her scared, concerned and just many emotions

"What is it" said Mabel as she looked over to him, concern written over her face, she clearly knew something wasn't right

"It's him... I have been thinking about what he last said, I've been looking around and tried to find anything to make sure it wasn't true but..." He looked down, sighed and said "you remember what he had said before he banished...?" As he looked over at Mabel, worry written across his face

(Mabel's POV)

 _"Oh...so we are talking about...him"_ I didn't really like to think about what happened, well, that was an understatement, I absolutely hated to think about it, a sigh escaping my lips as I looked over to Dipper, the moon casting a silver look across the room, I nodded "wasn't it about him coming back?" As I looked at my brother for answers

To my utter disappointment, he nodded, "yeah...in the last sentence, he said something about 'a different form, different time?' I'm not sure if it was that exactly, but something like that" he said, this made my brows furrow, I looked down, then I gasped, I realized what he meant "so that means..."

Dipper nodded, a somber look etched into his face, we both stayed silent for a moment, before I said "I know you know something else that your not telling me, what is it?" As I sighed, looking towards my twin for answers

"Am I really that easy to read?" He asked with a sigh as he looked at me, making me just nod "yeah, you guessed it, I am keeping something else..." As he looked outside for a moment, like he was wondering if he could tell me

"Well, what is it then?" I asked looking at my brother, he seemed to finally decide to tell me

"I think I know where he is..." As he looked back at me my heart stopped for a moment, cold sweat running down my back "and I know that if we don't go, he might cause horrible troubles" I gulped as I heard that, we where going to go find him???

"How are we going to do that?" I asked trying to keep myself calm, as I looked at my brother, trying to figure out a way

"Or plan A we make a portal, or B we follow that owl" as he showed me a whole diagram of how he came with the conclusion of the owl and the portal

I looked at him and said after a bit "let's go with the portal" as I got up, and said "let's do it now" as he then looked at me like I was crazy

"What-? Now?? We need sleep! We can't do it yet!" As he looked at me, like he was trying to figure out why I wanted to do it now

I just shrugged and said "we should do it as soon as possible right? And who knows if Gruncle Stan would even let us, probably not, so we do it while their sleeping" as I looked at me brother, he furred his brows, seemed like he was thinking, I knew this was risky, but I can't let anyone get hurt by something we where supposed to destroy

"Mabel...I hate to say this, but your right, we should do it tonight" as he looked at me, I chuckled as I tried to lighten the mood "I'm always right"

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱⊱

She was not sure why she just couldn't sleep, she let out a soft sigh as she tried to stand up, she winced softly as she got some clothes on, trying to make her way outside, yeah it was probably a death wish, but she needed fresh air


	6. ༻Midnight Trouble༺

** ⊰᯽⊱┈Chapter 6┈⊰᯽⊱ **

**(Pacifica POV)**

I finished changing clothes, I walked over to my- er, our room, it was weird to know that I was living with my friends, I sighed softly, I actually wanted to talk to them, it was just that I've never really have told them that I wanted to be friends or things as such, I want to actually learn more about them, and I don't know...maybe even join them into one of their weird adventures

I sighed softly, trying to hype myself up, this was going to be a bit weird, sharing an already tiny room with two people, I shook off the feeling and knocked on the door "may I come in?" I asked politely, to hear no response, maybe they fell asleep?

I opened the door slowly and softly, I peek into the room to an empty room...nobody in sight, where are they...?

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

**(Dipper POV)**

My body ached, thought it was running with adrenaline, but I couldn't help but smile as we ran, we had brought our stuff with us, the blades of grass waving peacefully thought the night, as we ran, I couldn't feel my jeans and shoes getting a bit wet from the water droplets, I could hear Mabel laughing with all of her hearts delight, this made me smile more, I guess we both missed going on mystery hunts.

We stopped after a while, being completely winded out of breath, even so, we where laughing a bit, I looked over to my twin, who was wearing a light blue beanie, and her dark blue hoodie, she was smiling softly

"We...are in so much trouble..." She said in-between breaths, giggling slightly, that just made me chuckle a bit more

"Yeah...we probably are" I said as I gasped a bit for breath, I couldn't help but smile as I looked around the sky, i sighed softly, I couldn't believe how beautiful the stars looked, this was a view I and Mabel haven't been able to see in a long time, it just gave me more adrenaline

We both looked at each other for a few moments before Mabel smiled and said "hey, let's get this over with" as she stood up, dusting herself off a bit, I smiled and nodded, iI heard footsteps and looked up, she was standing beside me offering her hand, I gladly took it before patting her on the back as a thanks

We both then got quiet, I feel like I just realized what we where doing, I sighed softly, taking out of my bag my journal, I had already made my own hidden language and everything, I had a pine tree in the cover, it was a metal black color, with a dark blue cover, I really wanted to make it different than Gruncle Ford, but kinda still wanted it to be similar

I looked through some pages, until I found what I was looking for, I had taken some nots and photos of something's I and Mabel had found, Mabel was the second writer of this journal, we both worked as hard as the other to make this, she took my photos, pointed out things in her own perspective helped me with clues, came up with theories, heck, she basically helped me with bout half or even more with the book, she didn't want to do the cover with me, since she thought it looked cool how it already looked like, and she cut out the pine tree for me, so that was awesome

I looked at Mabel, I wasn't going to lie, if Mabel wasn't here, I don't think anything would be as amazing as it is at all, I would feel useless, she's my twin, she's like, the other half of me, we are basically one, I need her, and she needs me

"Hey Dipping Sauce" said Mabel, catching my attention before she pointed to something written in our journal "We are using this, correct?" I smiled, yep! I nodded in response, and opened up the journal, preparing myself for this journey, I couldn't help but feel like this journey was just starting...

I took out a small red and black powder from my bag, I softly made a design on the floor, it kinda looked like an eye, then, I took two 3 candles, and placed one at the top, and two at the sides, making a triangle, I then lighted them up, and poured some powder, making the flame blue, I smiled a bit, everything is going good, before I went back to concentrating

**(Slight blood warning!)**

I sighed, this is the painful part, I grabbed a small knife, I needed human blood, I couldn't help but feel my body tremble as my hands couldn't move, I wasn't one to easily be able to hurt themselves, I closed my eyes, before I started to move the blade towards my finger

Before I could do anything, I felt something and the blade off of my hand, I opened my eyes started, before hearing a slight wince of pain, I looked over to Mabel, who was holding the blade, her finger dripping a bit of crimson, she grinned a big and said "let's get this over with"

I sighed softly, _I wish I could be like Mabel, not scared of anything_ , I nodded a bit, and then watched as she then walked over to the small thing we where working, before drawing with her blood a triangle, connecting the candles, she stepped back, I handed her a Band-Aid I had in my pocket, she smiled as she wrapped the band-aid around her injured finger

I looked over to the design, before sighing softly, and closing my eyes, and chanted the words carefully, I opened my eyes to see if anything happened, I waited for about 6 seconds before the lines of blood started to glow red, as everything started to glow, smoke thin started pouring out of the candles, we watched, hoping this would work

"Dipper...is it working?" Asked Mabel as she stood at my side, watching the candles, both of us scared if it was going to work or not, I was not sure, I just grabbed my journal

"I don't know..." I responded softly as I stared at the thing, before we realized it, the flames started burning white, blue and gold, the flames erupted high, I helped and fell backwards with a thud, I watched up as I could hear Mabel move away from the flames, I could feel fear creeping into my chest, I gripped my red hoodie hard, I was about to just pray that this wouldn't kill us

After a bit, it started to burn bright making me close my eyes at the sudden brightness, my eyes burning slightly, I opened them not long after, I couldn't believe what I was looking at, I slowly got up

"What is that...?" I heard Mabel ask, I walked over to it, not giving her an answer, _what really is that?_ I timidly picked it up, to then realize it was some kind of key, thought it looked in pretty bad condition, I just started at it for a moment I placed it in my pocket, before backing away slightly

"What are you doing?!"

**(3rd POV)**

Mabel and Dipper turned around, to be met with a really winded out Stanley and Stanford, as well as a really concerned, tired, and confused Pacifica, they had realized that the _Thing_ they just did was barely visible, dying out, they didn't know if it and worked or not, but one thing was for sure, they where caught, and they where not going to be able to explain, at all

Before Mabel and Dipper could even respond, they heard a weird cracking sound, a crackle that was heard all around them, seemingly coming out of nowhere, Mabel looked confused, Dipper was concerned, Stanley looked over at Dipper, before saying "What did you do kid?"

Dipper didn't know how to respond, what did he do? He wasn't sure this wasn't suppose to be happening!

"I-I don't know! It's not supposed to do this! It's supposed to destroy Bi-" but before he could finish, they all could hear a familiar voice

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Well if It Isn't my good old Pine Tree!" The voice rang out around the family and friend, everyone's blood became cold as they heard _His_ voice

They all where frozen, Pacifica holding onto Dipper, they didn't know what to do

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

She heard a small creaking sound being her, she looked and saw a him, he looked tired, he then said softly "Luz...your not supposed to be out of bed...the king of demons demands his...*yawn*...boo boo buddy to get back to bed" as he looked at her, he was tired, but he would make a ruckus if she didn't, she sighed and nodded, for some weird reason, she felt like her life was about to get interesting... Well, more interesting than it already was...


	7. ༻Cat Lady༺

** ⊰᯽⊱┈Chapter 8┈⊰᯽⊱ **

**(Wendy POV)**

I couldn't help but stare in horror, Pacifica was sobbing, her lamented cries echoing as she started uncontrollably hiccup on the ground, Soos was white, he had passed out, Stan and Ford stood there, they where shocked, they had frozen, it was like their brains out comprehend what was happening...I can't blame them...I...I can't really either...where once there where two twins, where now just those...stupid broken things Ford had taken from them...and in the floor...small smoke had erupted while they started to...to act like that...on the floor, the symbols if a huge, weird happen bird...an owl I think...where just etched in the floor...this couldn't be happening...they...they where just fine a few moments ago..! Where...

.

.

.

Where are they...?

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

**(3rd Pov)**

A certain Latina girl could be heard rustling thought her bedroom, searching far and wide for it, she knew it had to be there somewhere, she just knew it! she just had it yesterday, where did it go? She let out a grumpy sigh as she kept looking around, she was absolutely annoyed at not being able to find it, her notebook, she swore she had it here somewhere

She sat up from the dusty floor she was looking in, a pout in her face as she couldn't find it, she needed it, it was very important to her, why you may ask? Because, there is where she was-

Before she could keep thinking in peace and quiet, an annoying voice called out her name, "hoot hoot! Luz! Someone's waiting for you" said a owl tube as it stretched itself up the stairs and into her room, she immediately forgot about her problems, guests!? Friends!!

"Thanks Hooty! Please tell them I will be there in a second" as she quickly grabbed her clothes, she was going to change in the closet, it was the only place where that bird tube wouldn't annoy her, and he couldn't make her come out of the closet!

He gave a smile as he then said "will do! Hoot!" As he slithered back to the door again, she waited until her was out and shut the door, picking up her favorite cat hoodie, some leggings, and changed, making sure she looked presentable, she then quickly rushed down the stairs, wanting to see who was looking for her oh so early in the morning

There, at the door, stood Gus, this didn't fail in making her smile, he had his back towards her, trying his best to stay away from Hooty, she walked up to him and ruffled his hair, this earned a laugh from the boy as he looked over at her

"Hey Luz!" He greeted as he smiled at the human, he liked hanging out with the girl, they always found something interesting and weird to do, so that was great!

"Hey Gus!" Said Luz as she had a loopy smile on her face, making him smile as well, her happiness was really contagious to her friends

"Watcha need?" Added Luz as she leaned in slightly, putting on a curious face, she wanted to know what Gus needed or wanted

Gus smiled and excitedly answered her question "I want to hang out!" As he waved his hands slightly, showing how excited he was, he really liked hanging out with Willow and Luz, since they where his only friends, which was kind of sad if you thought about it

"Sure!" Answered Luz as she then turned around "Hey Eda! I'm going to hang out with Gus! Make sure to feed Hooty and King! Lilith, make sure Eda stays out of trouble!" As she heard Gus shuffle his giggles from what she had just said

"Whatever kid!" Answered a annoyed female voice from inside the house, the female voice was from her mentor, Eda the owl lady, this caused Luz and Gus to smile

Luz was a...interesting girl, she was a human, in a world of monsters, demons and witches, and she loved it, she always enjoyed stories of witches and mythical creatures, her favorite holiday being Halloween, she wasn't scared of spiders, and had friends with reptiles, she was considered a weird kid

But here, she was welcomed for being weird, even if she was a different species, different from everyone, she found herself loving this place, more than home at least

"Let's go Luz!" She heard Gus say, she nodded and started following him, not thinking of much, she really didn't have anything to think about at the moment

"Where are we going?" She decided to ask after they walked a few minutes, Gus shrugged in response, looks like both of them didn't know what they where going to do, which was fine by Luz, she could always find something fun to do

"How bout we go to the market?" Asked Gus as she pondered

"Yeah!" She said as she then said "ooo~ I'm going to finally see what types of foods you guys sell!" As she fished in her pocket for snails

"Wait, you've not ever payed attention to what we sell? What about the mouth watering smells?" Said Gus as he asked, confused, but he thought this hilarious

"Yeah..." Said Luz's as she grabbed her arm, giving him an apologetic look "I never found anything that Eda has given me or that anything I've eaten is that appetizing"

"That's not good! I'll have to show you the best places!" As they both giggled and smiled, this was going to be so fun!

(Luz POV)

I ate the thing carefully, but I couldn't help and feel the texture unsettling, I didn't enjoy it that much I think Gus realized, the thing he gave me was tasty, but it would move around in my mouth, it was like when people eat squid or octopi, and the they move around? Yeah I've eaten that before so I know how it feels, bit the thing is that this was all like a mush, a moving mush- in your mouth, it wasn't the best texture

"You don't like it?" He asked as he chuckled, I would tell him it's the best thing I've ever tasted, but uh, I wasn't going to lie about food that's just not worth it, I could tell that he knew I wasn't enjoying it that much

This was a drink that he gave me, a thought ran through my mind for a second, I swallowed the thing and finally spoke "you guys should try soda pop someday"

"A what now?" He asked confused, I realized they didn't know what that was, I'm pretty sure they didn't have anything like it here, so I mean, they could enjoy it, right? Who knows anymore

"A human drink, it's pretty good, thought I don't think you guys could handle it well" as I giggled slightly, yeah, would they take gaseous drinks well? I mean, the first time I drank some of it, it made me tear up, and who knows if it's different from witches normal food

"Oh? did you hear her?" I heard from being me a masculine voice say

"'Can't handle it'? Are you underestimating us human?" I heard behind me, I giggled as I turned to meet the Blight twins, who where looming over me, their usual smirks placed in their face, I made a finger gun under my chin

"Mmm...what if I am?" I said cheekily, I couldn't help but smile when I heard gasps from Gus and the twins, Emira laughed a bit, while Edric leaned on my shoulder

"Not cool Lu-lu" he said as he dramatically leaned backwards, a hand over his forehead, like a "oh's poor me" which made me laugh more

I was happy, I made friends with amity _and_ the twins! How awesome is that?! Thought they where a busy family, Eric and Emira most of the time 0ulling pranks and making people's lives insufferable, while Amity was working hard to be the best

"Oh come on you witchling" said Emira as she pulling Edric's pointed finger, making him since slightly as he moved off of me

"Oww! Emi no fair!" He grumbled as she let his ear free, which twitched a bit, it flapped up and down a bit as if it was trying to find a way to relieve a bit of the pain, it then stopped, making me laugh a bit, they always found something weird to do, which was always fun to watch

"How are you two?" Asked Gus as he smiled slightly, Emira, Edric and Gus had started becoming more friendly, since they where the 3 best illusion magic track students

"We're doing fine" said Emira as she smiled slightly as well, while Edric kept grumbling that his ear hurt a ton and how he was going to die in a dramatic tone

I smiled as I then asked "hey, anything ringing you two here?" As I looked at Emira and Edric, this seemed to make them realize they where wasting time

"Oh! We where actually here to take Gus, a school project" said Emits as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, I noticed Gus seemed to realize that he was supposed to be doing something too

"Oh yeah!" He said as he got ready "sorry Luz I have to go" shooting me an apologetic look

"It's fine!" I said, trying to calm Gus down who just looked sad "a-alright" he finally spoke, this made me feel a bit sad, poor Gus

"It's ok" as I gave him a bright smile, which he quickly smiled back, I could make almost anyone smile, that's something I wanted to do, make people happy, I also wanted many friends, since I was lonely most of my life

I nodded and then said "alright, bye then!" As I smiled and started leaving, waving bye excitedly, making them smile and wave back

"Bye cutie!" Said Emira winking at me, making me face redden a bit, I didn't know how to feel about that... I just rushed back to the forest, heading to the owl house, before long, I was walking in the forest, humming die young, a song I really enjoyed, I didn't know what I wanted to do now, I just took in the scenery

It was filled with reds and pinks, it was only calm for the Boiling Iles, but before I hadn't realized how easily you could die on the human world as well, and didn't realize how many rules we had back at home, this made me hum a bit louder as I thought of this, not knowing, that soon enough, I would meet people who would understand me


	8. ༺Dark...༻

**⊰᯽⊱┈Chapter 7┈⊰᯽** **⊱**

Dippers eyes snapped opened, he sat straight up, to realize he was back in the Mystery shack, the soon shining, he looked around, he saw Mabel was up to staring into space, while Pacific's was curled up on her mattress, sleeping peacefully, he couldn't help but feel the cold sweat in the back of his neck, just thinking about what happened...or he dreamed? Was just sending freezing shivers down his spine, he felt horrible, he feeling of utter terror creeping thought his whole being

He looked at his sister, realizing that she looked kinda spooked out as well, he softly got up, making sure to not wake up the sleeping girl, he made his way quietly to his siblings bed, sitting beside her, not saying anything at first, just them staying in a silence, as both listened to the rustling of the leaves as wind blew softly through them, and the sound of a few bride singing their lullabies, as some woodpeckers could be heard in a distance

After a while, Mabel finally broke the silence "do you think...he's back...?" She asked softly, looking towards her brother for confirmation, this was information she didn't want the answer to, but just needed to hear, she needed to know she wasn't going crazy

"...I... I'm not sure..." Responded Dipper softly as he looked away, staring at nothing in specific, slightly towards the ground "...I just hope...he isn't..." He added softly as he had a worry carved face

Mabel softly hugged him, she might be the one who needed the hug more though "I...I don't know...Dipper...he...he said that he would be back...." She answered softly

After s while, Dipper asked "Was that a dream...?" Mabel looked at him questioningly, she looked confused, it was etched into her face as she looked over at her twin, he then said "what happened last night...was it all a dream?..." As he looked at her

She looked around for a bit, she then said "yesterday is kinda....foggy...but didn't we go to that forest...?" She asked confused, he then muttered under his breath, he couldn't believe it! I _t was real...oh....oh no.... It_ _was_ _real_

Mabel seemed to have heard him, she then looked at him confused, before he told her what happened, she looked pale, she then asked softly "a-are you sure you didn't dream that...?" As she looked at him, hoping that he said he wasn't sure, he couldn't be back... He just... couldn't

"The....the thing should have _ki_ _lled him_ not brought him back..." Said Dipper softly, Mabel nodded as she then said "maybe because it isn't...him? Remember....'different time, difference form..."  
They stayed in silence, before they decided to talk about this later, when Pacifica stirred softly in her sleep, since they didn't want to wake up the cute blond, they started talking about other stuff, keeping their voice as low as possible

After a while, they finally got up and decided to get dressed, they tried to not think about what happened at the moment, Dipper grabbed his clothes and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Mabel and Pacifica alone

Mabel looked around, after a while her eyes landed on Pacifica, he was cuddled up in her mattress, sleeping peacefully, her mouth slightly agape, as her stomach rose and fell peacefully, Mabel sat beside the bed, watching the girl for a bit, before softly moving the hair out of Pacifica's face, she couldn't help but smile a bit _"...cute...."_ She thought, she finally decided to get dressed, she got to her clothes and changed into a comfortable white shirt with a light blue patter prepping up from the shirt

Mabel and seen the white shirt and had gave it the design herself, she liked how it looked like she hummed softly before grabbing a jacket or something and just getting it on, as well as wearing a pair of light colored jeans

She hummed and after a while, she fixed her hair, she looked in the mirror after a bit feeling like something was missing, she got a hat on, she hummed, not sure if it was a hat that was missing she threw it away after a bit, she finally realized, she picked up a hair clip, she then put it on, it had a small shooting star on it, it was special for her honestly

After a while, she headed downstairs, she was soon joined by Dipper, she looked around and realized that everyone was there, she couldn't help but smile at this, she rushed towards the group, who where talking about some random things, she didn't feel like asking what, she just yelled "HEY GUYS!!" excitedly, she was even more happy as she felt some hugging back, she could hear some chuckles

"Hey kiddos" she head Gruncle Stan say, she smiled even more

"Hey dudes! It's been long" she heard none other than Soos himself, she couldn't help but beam, Dipper was soon to join her, not hugging but standing there with everyone, he smiled more as he walked up to Wendy, handing her hat back "Here, I believe this is yours" he said with a smile

She smiled and punched his shoulder "aww shucks thanks man" she said as she got it on, she then said "wished I could give yours back, but some owl stole if" as she sighed in defeat

Dipper understood, he smiled and nodded "it's fine" he answered, after a while, everyone started talking, about what had happened, how much Dipper and Mabel missed this place and more, Pacifica was soon to join in, she was much more polite than before, nobody seemed faces, it was slightly weird for Mabel and Dipper, but hey, they both thought it was cute

After a while, Dipper and Mabel had left and where walking around the mystery shack, since it was a bit different, they had upgraded it, and added more rooms, but nothing to special

Dipper after a while had given his twin his jacket just borrowing, since they really didn't mind sharing jackets, at this age, they both where wearing similar jackets, just blue or black, sometimes browns and reds, unless Mabel decided to wear something girly, they had no problems sharing

After a bit, Mabel and Dipper had started walking along, Mabel had her hands in the hoodies pockets, something seemed to be bugging her slightly as she stared off to the trees, everyone where talking about random things, before Mabel pulled Dipper aside, she walked towards a door and whispered at him "Dipper... Look" as she showed that in the pocket, there was bunch of broken pieces of metal...the things Dipper supposedly grabbed in his dream...

Mabel took out their journal, she showed Dipper a page, a new one, that she had written, who knows when, it was mostly about the dream...she had dreamed it too...only... _it might not have been a dream..._

Both occupied with their small discovery, they hadn't noticed Gruncle Ford creeping up on them, he picked the thing out of Mabel's hand, and started looking at it "Dipper! What did you find...?" He asked as he started looking at the thing, this always annoyed the twins, sometimes Gruncle Ford would praise Dipper more than Mabel because he thought more like him, while Mabel was...kinda like Gruncle Stan, slightly, she had proven to be better than just an assistant in multiple occasions, but sometimes Gruncle Ford would slip up and not show that he liked both twins the same, Mabel knew fairly well that she wasn't the favorite out of the two...

Mabel got annoyed "Hey! Give it back!" She said as she tried to snatch it away, making Gruncle Ford immediately try and examine it more, Dipper trying as well to get it, until Ford accidentally pressed something, and the two twins started feeling dizzy...they looked around as they tried to figure out what was going on, Mabel's last memories where watching as he brother stumbled softly, his eyes slowly turning from the normal white, to a bright ish light blue, his eyes where glowing it, as she could feel her eyes hot...

She could hear voices around her, but they where too muffled to be understandable, she consult concentrated, her body feeling like it was on fire, as she slowly tried to walk, everything dizzy and fuzzy, she could hear a loud static around her, she could make out many worried faces, she tried to listen...

"We will meet again soon..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"..._ ** _Shooting_** ** _star_**...."

Everything around her went black

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

Luz woke up from a small nap, she was doing better she only had a bruise now, she looked over to her little boo-boo buddie, who stirred softly, small whimpering escaping from him softly, he started muttering softly in his sleep  
  


_"..._ **_l_ ** **_t ø_ ** **_l_ ** **_ø x ą_ ** _...."_  
  
  
  



	9. ༺...Who...are you?༻

** ⊰᯽⊱┈Chapter 9┈⊰᯽⊱ **

This....this was fine, it wasn't like at the moment, a certain Latina was staring at two sets of eyes, who where staring back, she couldn't move, not at all, they all stood there, like if they moved, certain death would be their greeting, the Latina couldn't believe her eyes, this wasn't right! She believed she had destroyed it, no. She knew it! But how?

"...Who...are you?"

**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**  
**Time backtrack brought to you today by Otter onesies**  
**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**

She hummed as she walked, she smiled as she she did, soon she would get home, and probably try and find it again, since she couldn't find it last time, and maybe finally ask king about his sleep talking, it had been slightly...weird to say the least, she didn't know how to feel about him talking in such a weird way

She could feel something weird, like something was wrong, she softly stopped, Luz looked around, what was this feeling? Was this deja-vu? Who knows, she just smiled, she knew one thing, this would be interesting, maybe it was a don all powerful! Or a stupidly op sword! Or even a magic staff!

Luz chuckled at herself for her weird ideas, honestly, she had not idea if it would be like that or not, she hummed until after a while, she felt like she needed to check around the forest, making sure everything was ok around here...

**(Mabel's Pov)**

Ugh....my head....where am I? I slowly opened my eyes, feeling slightly nauseous, I could probably throw up of I wanted to, I sighed softly as my eyes flutter open, I winced a bit as light blinded my eyes, when I finally could see well, I heard a soft groan from around me, I looked around, studying the place, I saw Dipper laying not to far from me, he looked unconscious

"Dipper!" I let out a slight hushed shout as I got up to help him, I shook him a bit he let out another groan ad he stirred awake, making me release a soft sigh as I sat back up, punching his arm "I thought you where hurt you weirdo"

"Oh...I feel awful" he said as he sighed a bit holding his head carefully as he looked around I followed his gaze to realize the sky was more of a purple hue, we where on reddish colored grass, some trees here and there, but most being in the warm colored palette, they where warm yellows and oranges all around, Dipper sat up, letting a small "whoa..." As we studied our surroundings

I finally noticed something we where high up, in a mountain of sorts, I looked around, I could see that we could be high up, on a snowy area, we where high up, but not that high, I looked around before I let out a squeak

I couldn't believe it, I fell backwards looking at it "What the actual-!"

"What!?" Dipper exclaimed before I could continue my sentence, he had gotten up before and studied being us, but I had found something...well, something

"Dipper you need to see this..." I breathed put, I was in awe, and at the same time, I could feel absolutely terror crawling up my chest, why? Because here I was, with my twin, looking at a island, we weren't at Gravity falls, nope! Far from it, but one thing was for sure, we where not going to be safe here, I shuddered softly as I looked around

"Woah...we need to document this!" He exclaimed, reminding me off the book we had, I smiled and nods, before giving him the notebook, he started drawing the Iles before stopping, his face pale as he stared at the paper

"What's up bro-bro?" I asked, I couldn't figure out what was wrong, he pointed to the islands, I couldn't see what he was pointing out, but finally, it clicked

"Doesn't the island look like...bones?" I said, he went even more pale and nodded it didn't seem like he was gesturing to that before, so I just scared him more...great

"What's wrong...?" I muttered softly as I looked at him, loud enough so he could hear me, he pointed to behind me, just by looking into his eyes ,I could take one thing out of his eyes 'turn around slowly...' I slowly did so, looking back to see a really familiar shape...well, I saw...his eye

"Oʜ sʜᴏᴏᴛɪɴɢ sᴛᴀʀ! Pɪɴᴇ ᴛʀᴇᴇ! Mʏ ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴇ ᴘɪɴᴇs..." His voice slowly faded, before I realized it, I was just looking at a crowd hello sign, that showed some type of monster on a "beware" kind of way, I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding, I slowly crumbled onto my knees "he'd not here....he's not here he's not here he'snothere he'snotherehesnotherehesn-"

I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I felt scared, I wanted to scream, the cold feeling creeping every single patch of my skin, I couldn't help but finally realize the cold tears and how badly I was shaking, I stared into Dippers eyes, we didn't say anything, we didn't need to, we understood what was going on

I heard soft crunching of leaves and looked up, to see Dipper seating in front of me as he holds his hands open, inviting me into a hug, I quickly hug him, shaking as he stares somewhere with solemn eyes, we both have...been pretty messed up lately, it was particularly sad to say that this had been happening s lot lately, one of us crying while the other comforts and watches out for danger, we had done this so much by now that it was just natural instinct to just immediately try and help each other, this has been like this for a long time, since a little after we left Gravity Falls, there is a reason....

I softly hiccupped and looked up, to see my brother staring at something intensely out into the distance, go finally see what spooked him at first, there, I could see what seemed to be well, a thing, it looked dangerous, it was huge and white, it had no eyes, but it was higher up the mountain, I wonder if that thing would try to eat us?

Who knows anymore, one thing was for sure, I wasn't going to stick around and see, I would much prefer not being monster snack thank you very much, I guess Dipper thought the same, since he slowly got up and looked over to me, a look that I could only describe as "lets go, and we need to write about this thing" it was awe and fear, and I didn't even think of judging him for that, I just wiped away the remaining of my tears and looked at Dipper, and then started walking down the mountain, not a word was exchanged between us, it wasn't necessary

We walked, and walked, and kept walking, and surprise! we walked some more, didn't expect that now did you? I started humming softly as I walked, trying to calm myself, I was still a bit shaken up... eh, whatever I'll be fine, after a while, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked at who it was, Dipper was grabbing my arm softly, to make me stop I looked at him before I notice that he had stopped me, behind him I saw a thing it was a fairy!

I was about to tell Dipper before I saw that the purple skinned and purple haired fairy opened her mouth, she looked slightly angry, and she had...a disturbingly big mouth, and big teeth, I let out a yelp and fell backward, not remembering about the ledge, terror stuck me to my core I wildly tried to grip onto anything so I wouldn't fall, accidentally pulling Dipper down with me, and down we went, rolling down hill, which was...great

And down we went, scrapes around my arms and legs, well, it was quite painful, after a bit, I opened my eyes, a throbbing headache and pain coursing through my body, I opened my eyes after a bit, when my had stopped rolling down hill, a groan escaping my mouth as I blinked a few times trying to feel ok at least, but it hurt so much I was in awe of how much pain I was in, I started giggling wile wincing

"Why....are you laughing?!" I heard Dipper growl out as he winced as well, he sounded irritated, and in pain "I think I broke something" I winced as I looked over to him, he had gotten up, though he had some leaves here and there, few bruises, and his hair sticking around some places, but his hat stayed there, like a true hero, I mean, who would want to see how horrible his hair now looked?

I winced a bit more thinking of having to brush my hair, I know it must be horribly knotted, I got up as I felt dizzy, I mean, I guess that was normal when you roll down a cliff, how fun, I wasn't sure if I did break anything

"Oh...I really am not sure if I broke anything" I muttered before Dipper looked over to me "your head is going to be fine by how hard it is, and don't worry, it isn't like there is anything in there anyways" I gasped as I clutched my chest, giving him a dramatically shocked face "what are you saying?!" I said before we laughed

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, a smile making its way into his face, he looked back at me and said "alright, let's go then, we don't wanna stay here after that fall" as he then started walking, I made sure I had everything with me, I had all my fingers and limbs, so I was not missing anything to important, I started following him

We walked for a while, before we sat down against some big rocks, I had my eyes closed, before something made me jump

"....Who...are you?"


	10. QnA????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small question

Hello! I wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in me making a question and answer for this au? if you guys want this, I'd be happy to comply! but I would do it after the next chapter

Also! I think I would allow dares! but this would not affect the story, example, if someone dared Pacifica to kiss Dipper, this wouldn't affect anything of the story, but it would be questions based on what chapter I am on, example right now, Luz doesn't know about Amity's feelings, so she would be a oblivious idiot, but if I do another question and answer later, Luz might know, and answer differently than at first, understand? no? yeah, I don't now how to explain '-w- sorry 

anyways, if you would like this, please comment! you can comment the questions here or the dares! ^^ but if you don't want me wasting my time making this, and want me to keep writing the book, I'll be happy to comply, no hard feelings! :D


	11. ༻Humans?!༺

**⊰᯽⊱┈Chapter 10┈⊰᯽⊱**

  
Mabel turned her head quickly, her eyes scanning around the area to find from where the voice came from, after a bit, she saw a what she first thought was a male through the bushes red of leaves and branches, and from it's short hair, but she quickly realized it was a girl, Mabel froze as they both stayed silent, their gases piercing into the other as they looked at each other

Dipper looked around to see what was going on since he thought he had just imagined the voice, looking back at his sister, he smiled slightly before realizing something wasn't right "hey Mabel what's wro-" but before he could keep asking the question, his eyes fell on at the other girl, joining in the staring match, they all stared at each other, the three of them not daring to look away, as if they did the world would explode

In a few seconds, the girl exhaled out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and finally spoke, as she stared at the new visitors with her round brown curious eyes "who are you?" She asked softly as she started to get closer, to be able to see them better and properly since they where looking at each other through a bush, not the best way to meet someone, but hey! it's better than some other ways people meet

The girl walked through the bushes, scratching herself a bit, but it didn't seem like she cared much, she was smiling brightly, making Mabel and Dipper get slightly more comfortable

When she got closer to them they realized that the girl in front of them was around their age, maybe slightly older, who knows?

"Hello! My name is Luz Noceda, Nice to meet you two" she said as a smile grew into a grin, she smiled as she then walked over to them and pulled them up and onto their feet, she was always looking for opportunities for new friends!

Mabel looked over to his brother for a moment, before seeing him nod, a mutual agreement that they could take her hand, they here in different place that didn't look like home at all, can you really blame them? one thing is for sure, Mabel was already liking the vibe of this stranger, I mean, look at her! she had a flipping cat jacket, which Mabel wasn't jealous of, no, not at all, shut up!

Mabel smiled as she reached out for Luz's hand "My name is Mabel" said Mabel with as smile, Luz pulled Mabel up, Mabel realized how Luz's hands where bigger and a bit rougher than hers, maybe she spent a lot of time outside? Mabel decided to ask her later, she walked over to dipper and pulled him up "This is my brother, Dipper" Mabel added as she gestured to her twin

He nodded and just said a simple "Yo" Mabel chuckled lightly at this, he seemed to be or one, trying to be a bit intimidating by or by trying to stay cool, though it would be hard after being dragged down a cliff by his sister, i mean, how do you recover your pride after you meet a girl around your age, which sees you all scratched up because of something stupid?

Luz smiled and waved at Dipper, before looking at them and realizing that because of the fall, they where pretty scratched up, making her worry a bit because hey, they are hurt, and by how the cliff looks, and by how thy look, they probably fell or something "Are you guys ok?" she asked as she got closer, to make sure they where ok

Dipper nodded, he looked around the place, he looked back to his body, counted all his fingers and limbs "I'm ok, not missing anything vital that I know of" he let out a soft sigh as Mabel did as well, until Luz finally noticed, she noticed the obvious, the thig she should have noticed sooner

"wait....you guys are humans?!" She asked shocked, it couldn't be! it wasn't possible!... she...she broke the door...she...they couldn't be here...it was simply impossible Luz would...have to think about that later, they probably didn't have a place to stay!...oh gosh..

"Yeah?" asked Mabel confused as she looked over at luz, realizing how freaked out she seemed to be "are you ok?" she asked as she watched the girl try to calm herself, which she did surprisingly well, Dipper walked over to Luz, and started patting her back "Yeah, are you ok?"

Luz smiled again, it was a smaller smile and nodded, but she had calmed down at least "yeah...it's just something I don't want to talk about at the moment" Mabel nodded, she was curios about what happened, but she also knew that people had secrets ad things they might not like to talk about, just like her and Dipper

Dipper finally decided to speak more and not be that guy in the back "Hey so..." he trailed off as he looked around the place, he decided to just ask the question "were are we?..." he said as he gave a small sheepish smile, he remembered reading about something about a place that reminded hi of here, but it was a foggy memory 

Luz smiled wider as she said "this is..." as she made a gesture around them "The Boiling Isles!" with a big bright goofy lookin' grin, she wished she could have done the introduction in town or something, before it hit her, like a grudgby ball to the face...

Mabel and Dipper smiled at this, Mabel walked over to the ground and picked up Dippers hat that had fallen from the fall, I mean, if that thing stayed in his head, gravity ad physics would be non existent ant their life a lie

"Hey um guys..?" asked Luz slowly as she tried to figure out how she wanted to ask them, it wasn't really normal to ask someone _"Hey, how the frickity frack did you end up in this realm if I burned the only portal supposedly from this realm and the realm where my mother probably thinks I am dead?"_ that's just not cool

Mabel looked over to Luz after handing her brother his hat, she looked at the Dominican girl with a smile, as she waited contently for the girl to ask whatever was on her mind, Dipper got his hat on and smiled as he also waited patiently for the question or request

"I think you two should follow me... its not that safe in this place" said Luz as she decided to scrap her other question, she really didn't think it was the time for that now, at least, at this, Dipper looked to his sister, she seemed to approve of the request, and he thought that it would be a bit nice to have someone who actually knew about this place inform them of what they had just stumbled into

"Alright" said Dipper as he watched his sister nod, Luz smiled with an expression that can only be really relief, Dipper didn't know how to feel about that...

"alright guys, to keep you two safe, I want you guys to hide your ears, since your human, we don't wat anyone finding out, and here, the most humanoid creatures have pointed ears, ok?" she said as she gave a smile, Dipper and Mabel smiled, Mabel was glad she had her light blue beanie that she totally had this whole time and that the author of this book totally didn't forget about

Dipper grabbed his hat and pulled it so that it was covering both of his ears, as well as making it so his hair also covered his ears a bit more, for maximum protection, while Mabel did basically the same as she hid her ears in her beanie ad all that jazz

Luz smiled a bit more as she stretched her arms up "alright, now follow me!" she said with a smile, she turned around and walked past the bush she had seen the twins first, a smile in her face as the possibility of making new friends popped into her mind, wow, ever since coming to the Boiling Isles, she had gotten so many friends, many more than she ever had in her entire life

A smile was easily seen in Liz's face as Mabel and Dipper started following her through the forest, they walked and Luz decided to talk with the two other teens

"So...you guys are twins?" Said Luz as she smiled and looked over her shoulder to them, Mabel smiled and nodded "yeah, do you have any siblings?" She asked, which Luz only shook her head no

"My mom divorced when I was a baby, and hasn't gotten together again, so no" Said Luz as she looked back ahead, Mabel hummed as a response "I'm sorry to hear that" said Dipper as he followed the Dominican girl

"Oh it's fine, I never met him, so I didn't get attached or anything" Luz then decided to shift the conversation to something else "you guys don't seem that freaked out about this world" as she looked over her shoulder to them

Dipper gave a smile as he then gestured to his sister "well, we like to call each other the 'mystery twins' we lived in a pretty interesting place, nothing this wild though" he said as he smiled, though Mabel was slightly deep in thought as she looked around

Luz gave a small chuckle as she nodded "I wish I lived in a place like this before, it's absolutely amazing, I love the weirdness of here" she said with a smile, Mabel smiled too and chuckled "yeah...me and Dipper love it back home it actually feels welcoming"

Luz smiled and then said "well, I think you guys will fit in here, of you consider yourself a weirdo that is" as she gave them finger guns, The twins laughed at that and nodded at the same time "yes, we definitely consider ourselves weirdos" said Dipper with a big smile, whole Mabel added "I married a pig to a goat!" As Luz started laughing

"You did what?!" She said as she felt her eyes tear up slightly, that sounded hilarious, a goat and a pig? What combo is that??

"She did..." Said Dipper as he let out a sigh, but he couldn't help the smile that was in his face as well "it was a nice wedding" he said as he ruffled the hair of his twin, he didn't like how she was one cm. taller than him, it was weird, they had grown to now just be one cm difference but before it was different

Luz smiled a bit more as she then looked at the trail, she then looked back and said "um... I hope you guys don't get scared by weird scenes, or don't like seeing loads of bones, teeth and eyes"

"Why do you say that?" Asked Mabel, her face becoming a bit pale, not that Luz really saw "well, where we are heading, there is plenty of that, but it's not all bad, some people are very nice there, you guys got to believe me" she said as she smiled, again, thinking of her friends

"That's nice to hear..." Said Dipper as he smiled a bit, trying to see if his sister was ok or not, she did look slightly... uncomfortable, and he was sure he knew why, he gave her a sympathetic smile, which she answered with a smaller and weaker smile, he knew what was going on

They where both thinking of one thing, something form last summer, something they really didn't want to talk about ever again, or think for that matter, but it was something they both would never be able to forget, because of how scarring that it was for their little selves

...Weirdmaggedon


	12. QnA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad

"How does this even...oh! Here it is, it's working I think!"

"Are you sure?" A voice calls from the back

"Your holding it upside down" another voice said

"Alright!" Said a voice as now you can see the 3, a boy, with a white hat, with 2 pinecones on it, a girl with a light blue hat, and a girl with a cat hoodie

"Let's start this!" The girl in the cat hoodie types some stuff in a phone, seems like they are making an ask-blog of some sorts! They send it out and boom! They get some questions, time to get excited!

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱

Luz: Alright! First question...

Luz: Oh! Perfect... *Looks over at Mabel*

Mabel: I already like this uwu

Dipper: Wait what's the question? *Sweating as he sees them corner him" uh...guys...?

Luz: Attack!

Mabel lunges at Dipper from behind and gets him on a chair

Dipper: g-guys?

**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**   
**3 hours later...**   
**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**

Mabel: Done! He looks great, right?

Luz *wheeze*: I should never do this to anyone

Dipper is now rocking a punk ballerina jock style, with the makeup of a clown

Dipper: I hate both of you.

Mabel: yeah yeah you big baby, oh wait, we have another ask!

Luz: Oh of course you can! This is just a small idea we thought of while walking to our destination

Dipper: We don't mind!

Mabel: I can't take Dipper seriously when he looks like that

Dipper: hey!

Dipper: alright shush, we got another ask, let me see...

Dipper: who's Eda? And why would she do that?

Luz: oh I can take care of this one! *Grabs a crow and calls Eda and explains*

⊰ **᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**  
 **Cut to Eda**  
 **⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**

Eda: funny that they don't know I have already done that, but I mean, it won't be bad to do again

She sits down on a couch and throws some darts at a picture she takes out of the air, lading on Stan's eyes and nice, almost at the bullseye, and at the end, she hits middle

Eda: Whoop! Still got it

**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**   
**Back To luz and the pines**   
**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**

Luz: I wonder how she did

Mabel: What?

Dipper: What is going on for that one?

Luz: Oh it's non important really

Mabel: Alright...Oh! we got another dare!

Luz: Ooo! what is it?

Mabel *smirks*

Dipper *chuckles*: so you have to kiss someone?

Luz: Oh! my friend willow, it doesn't seem that bad -w-

Mabel: wait what?

Dipper: wait, I'm confused

Luz: oh! Well, as a Latina, I have grown to greet people by kissing them on both cheeks and a hug, so kissing my friend in her cheek doesn't really face me haha

Mabel: no fair! I wanted to see some embarrassment!

Luz: it is embarrassing! I'll just no make a big deal over it

Mabel *pouts*: fine...

**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**   
**After finding Amity and Willow**   
**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**

Amity: wait...you want me to do what? *Her face heats up out of embarrassment*

Luz: we gotta kiss Willow in the cheeks!

Amity: won't that be bad because...well...um you know we aren't in the best of terms....

Luz: I'll explain to her afterwards! Don't worry!

Amity: I-I..*le sigh*..fine...

Luz: *grinning like the lovable weirdo she is* great!

Amity started blushing and and immediately went to looking away

Luz and Amity walk over to where Willow is, Luz hugging her from the side with a bright grin

Luz: Willow! *Kisses willows cheek and grins*

Willow slightly embarrassed but thinks that it was cute in a platonically way: hey Luz

Amity like the nervous disaster she can be walked over to Willow and quickly kissed her on the cheek too, to ear a small smile but extremely confused look from Willow

Amity: s-sorry... *Looks away embarrassed*

Willow: hey it's fine!...now, what is going on???

**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**   
**Far away...**   
**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**

Boscha randomly waking up from a beauty sleep

Boscha:...

Boscha: why the heck do I feel threaten?

**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**   
**Back with the bois**   
**⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱**

Luz then proceeds to explain what was happening, for Willow to nod and then with a even more confused voice face gestures to a bush

Willow: that doesn't explain...them though

She points at Dipper and Mabel who are eating popcorn and watching this all unfold, doesn't seem like they felt awkward, or at least, Mabel didn't show it, Dipper did have a bit of it radiating off of him, but barely

Luz: ah...um....  
  


(Dunno if I should write it like this, but hey, it was fun! Maybe I should change something, but I will let you guys choose! this is also my book on wattpad)


End file.
